


Triple Threat

by CrimsonAdri



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Sexism, Three Original Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAdri/pseuds/CrimsonAdri
Summary: Following the lives of three women chasing the dream LA whispers in their ears.Elizabeth Schmidt, wannabe singer turned waitress who's caught the eye of LAPDs own crooked hot shot Roy Earle as well as a man seemingly more worthy of her time and attention, everyone's favorite Pole, Stefan Bekowsky.Virginia James, an amateur photographer with her head in the clouds more than on her shoulders; an angel in the eyes of Courtney Sheldon, a boy who's seen far too much death.Anna Kane, a girl just scraping by with two jobs and rough around the edges; hardly worthy of Jack Kelso but a princess nonetheless in his eyes.
Relationships: Courtney Sheldon/Original Female Character(s), Jack Kelso/Original Female Character(s), Roy Earle/Original Female Character(s), Roy Earle/Original Female Character/Stefan Bekowsky, Stefan Bekowsky/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Triple Threat

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As stated in the summary this story follows 3 OCs. The pairings are as follows: Elizabeth/Roy and Elizabeth/Stefan, Virginia/Courtney, and Anna/Jack.   
Each chapter is third-person centered around one of the girl's and it rotates Elizabeth->Virginia->Anna->Elizabeth and so on.  
The girls may show up in each other's chapters from time to time as well, they /are/ all in LA. 
> 
> I know this fandom is kinda dead but I wanna write this fic regardless because I've had such a lack of motivation to write but this game has brought it back in me. 
> 
> Huge thank you to NocturnLily for helping me write the summary for this fic; she has her own LA Noire stuff she's posting so please go check it out and give her some love ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth's face claim is Sally Blane, in the below photo she's 27 like Elizabeth.

* * *

Smoke visibly hung in the air above Elizabeth Schmidt’s head as she moved from table to table. Smooth jazz from the band on stage in the center of the room; the microphone currently abandoned two tiers down, the spotlight burning on the open space. 

The smoke burned her baby blue eyes at times but by now she was used to it; most, if not all, of their clientele held a fondness for cigarettes. The smell didn’t make her feel sick as much anymore and she was able to hold back the grimace she wanted to make whenever a patron blew smoke in her general direction. The only thing she couldn’t stand was the fact that she’d go home every night with her blonde hair smelling of smoke.

Elizabeth was having a fairly nice evening, and had even gotten a few decent tips, before she saw the man that made her have to resist the urge to groan out loud, and not in the fun way. As she approached his table, the table he chose every time he decided to stop by, that just happened to be one of hers - a “coincidence” he’d say - she noticed him sit up ever so slightly as his usual grin graced his features. 

“Lizzie,” he greeted her, giving her a not so subtle up-and-down glance. 

"The usual, Roy?" she asked. 

"Of course, though I'd like something with it this time."

"Oh?"

"Your number." She forced a smile as he continued to grin up at her.

"Just ran out of those, so sorry."

"Oh too bad. Maybe another night."

"Keep telling yourself that, honey." She couldn’t stop her eyes from rolling but he didn’t seem to care as he let her walk away without another word. 

She was able to serve a few other tables before his drink was ready and she was forced to return to his table. As she made her way over the band slowly stopped playing, signaling a new number about to be played. Elizabeth glanced over to see Elsa approaching the microphone, everyone’s attention slowly but surely going to the German singer. 

Elizabeth set the glass down in front of Roy, who was once again grinning up at her. She wondered if his face had gone numb from the expression seemingly always being on his face.

“When am I gonna see you up there?” he asked.

“When Elsa catches a cold,” was her answer with a small chuckle. “You think Louis would risk letting me sing when he could have her?”

“Well, hey now, I’ve never heard you sing before but it can’t be that hard. Isn’t that what you came to LA for in the first place?”

“Yeah, and I’ve been a waitress ever since,” Elizabeth said with a sigh. “I’ve got other tables, Roy, I can’t stay and chat.” She turned to walk away but froze when she felt a hand pat her bottom. Slowly she turned back to face the, still, grinning man and resisted the urge to pour his drink over his head.

“What time you get off?” he asked, ignoring what he’d done only moments before.

“Past your bedtime,” she said. He only chuckled. 

“I was just wondering if I could give you a ride home.” He briefly raised his hands, the grin leaving his face, momentarily.

"You don't even know where I live."

"Oh no, sweetheart, I meant back to my place." There was the grin, back where it belonged.

It seemed like every night he tried to get her to go home with him. She was sure the only reason he kept trying was because she had yet to accept his offer. It was a routine they had. He would tease her and flirt to get her riled up because he found it amusing. Slowly, the more he tried the less she would react until they had settled into the same flow every night he stopped by. 

“I was only kidding,” he said. 

“Of course you were,” she said with a smirk. “Just so happens, I’ve already got a ride. Thanks for the offer though.” He picked up his glass, lifting it slightly before he took a drink, and let her walk away.

…

After changing out of her blue uniform - a little on the nose, she thought - she waited out front of the The Blue Room for her ride. A few moments later, after her own goodbyes, Elsa approached her.

“Ready?” Elsa asked as she waved down the approaching cab Elizabeth had called while inside. 

“You have no idea,” the younger woman said with a chuckle. The two blondes got into the cab to return to their shared apartment building.

“Roy was not bothering you again, was he?” Elsa asked as the cab pulled away from the curb. 

“Of course he was, but what else is new?” Elizabeth asked. “I’m tempted to actually say yes one of these nights so he’ll leave me alone.”

“Elizabeth!” Elsa gasped, but was smiling.

“I’m joking! Oh boy, the day I say yes to that man you have permission to slap me.”

"And I will," Elsa said, making the two laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Face claims for the other women will also be at the top of their respective prologues. Occasionally I'll include an outfit photo from azaleasdolls 1940s-fashion dress up game.


End file.
